powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Killing Instinct
The power to have an extreme urge and ability/instinct to kill. Also Called * Bloodlust * Bloodshed * Killer Instinct * Killing Addiction * Murder Instinct * The "Dark Passenger" (Dexter) * The Hunger (Heroes) * Thirst for Blood Capabilities User possesses the capability that enables them to be the "ultimate killing machine". They have instincts to kill by any means and in the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental issues or moral dilemmas either before, during or after the deed. They are, in short, cold and merciless killers. They can also give off a murderous aura, inducing fear into their opponents. Applications * Enhanced Assassination * Enhanced Combat * Fear Inducement * Killing Intent * Predator Instinct * Weapon Proficiency * Because the user is so skilled at killing, they are able to avoid a deathblow. Associations *Berserker Physiology **Feral Mind *Killing Intuition *Sadism Embodiment *Violence Embodiment *Violence Inducement Limitations * May emerge/activate involuntarily. * May activate in certain situations (e.g. feeling emotions of anger). * Extended suppression of their urge might result in a mental/emotional/psychological meltdown. * Without a strong moral compass and a strong sense of who and who not to kill, user becomes a danger to everyone around them, friend or foe. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Azrael's Blade (Lucifer) *Mark of Cain (Supernatural) Gallery TV Series Sylar (2).jpg|Sylar (Heroes) had a "hunger" to gain so many powers, in-order to do that he had to kill his superhuman victims. Angel1.jpg|Angelus a.k.a "Angel" (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a vampire who killed people for his enjoyment. His evil was so great that he was cursed with a soul. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) instills extreme bloodlust in the bearer. Dean Marked.jpg|Corrupted by the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester (Supernatural) becomes consumed with a murderous rage. Gil Harris.JPG|Having been horribly abused along with his friends during the 9 months they spent in Quitman Correctional Facility, Gil Harris (Game of Silence) has grown into a short-tempered man with a burning desire to kill the ones who tortured him as a boy. Warden Carroll.jpeg|Warden Ray Carroll (Game of Silence) is the sadistic warden of Quitman Correctional Facility. Exploiting his power, many boys were systematically drugged, abused and even killed by Carroll and his staff. Diana Stockman.jpeg|Diana Stockman (Game of Silence) is a powerful CEO and long time business partner of Ray Carroll. She is just as sadistic and remorseless as Warden Carroll. Red Tyson.PNG|Red Tyson (Game of Silence) is one of the worst of the guards who worked at Quitman. Under the warden's orders, Red took pleasure in tormenting the inmates as much as possible. Terry Bausch.JPG|Because he was a privileged inmate who was encouraged to torment the other kids in Quitman, Terry Bausch (Game of Silence) has grown into a cold-hearted thug. Comics/Cartoons File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) brutally killing 24 prison guards to escape Bang Kwang Prison and using their corpses to build a boat. Deacon-frost-stephen-dorff.jpg|Being a vampire for Deacon Frost (Blade) meant killing humans. Killing Instinct by the Joker.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) is infamous mass murderer. Killing Instinct by Damian Wayne.jpg|Damian Wayne (DC Comics) James Gordon Jr Torture Session.jpg|James Gordon, Jr (DC Comics) is a psychopath serial killer despite his father's work as a police commissioner and an alley to Batman. Killing Instinct by Wonder Woman.JPG|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) snaps Maxwell Lord's neck. File:Superman_Kills_Joker.jpg|After tragic death of his wife Lois Lane and the destruction of Metropolis. Superman (DC: Injustice Comics) slowly goes mad with grief and kills the Joker causing a chain of events that will forever change the entire DC universe. Zsasz.jpg|Victor Zsasz (DC Comics) has a desire to "liberate" people from what he views as a pointless existence. Killing Instinct by Invincible Mark Grayson.JPG|Invincible (Image Comics) Victor Creed - Sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Wolverine Berserker Rage.png|During his berserk fits, Wolverine (Marvel Comics) is a lethal danger to anyone near him. Wilson Fisk, boss of scum.jpg|Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Cable's Killing Instinct.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) coldly and effortlessly kills one of Mister Sinister's failed creations. Killing Instinct by Akihiro Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics) Killing Intent by Winter Soldier.jpg|The Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) Killing Instinct by Fantomax (2).jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) kills the child clone of Apocalypse. Killing Instinct by The Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle, the Punisher (Marvel Comics) Killing Instinct by Agent Venom.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics) File:Mr._Pickles.png|Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) kills people who have sins or harm his family. Literature King Galbatorix.jpeg|Galbatorix (Inheritance Cycle) was driven to madness when his dragon Jarnunvösk was killed. After he was denied another dragon because of his insanity, Galbatorix dove deeper into madness and further interested in the dark arts. Succeeding in killing Algaësia's king, Galbatorix took over and became the tyrant ruler he is today. Shruikan.png|Having been controlled, corrupted and tortured by his rider, Galbatorix his entire life, Shruikan's (Inheritance Cycle) mind is filled with nothing but madness. If he could he would burn every creature and plant until nothing remains. Durza the Shade.JPG|As a shade, Durza (Inheritance Cycle) is possessed my numerous evil spirits, and is one of King Galbatorix’s most ruthless followers. Brick Baxter.png|After being driven insane by his own cybernetics, Cyber Shadow (The Young Guardians) became an unstoppable killing machine. Film FreddyClaws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) is the son of 100 maniacs who traps and kills his victims in nightmares. Boogeyman2-4.jpg|The Boogeyman (Boogeyman film) is a monster who terrorizes and kills innocent people. ChuckyDoll.jpg|Chucky (Child's Play) is a doll possessed by the soul of a man known as "The Lakeshore Strangler" for his mass murders. Sykes.JPG|An infamous crime boss, Sykes (Disney’s Oliver and Company) has no problem killing others, especially those who owe him money. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) is a silent unstoppable killing machine who will slaughter anyone around him due to a burning need to avenge his beloved mother. Koba.JPG|Having been mistreated by humans his entire life, Koba (Planet of the Apes) fears the day apes and humans will be able to coexist. To prevent this he will go to extreme lengths such as shooting his leader, Caesar and framing a human to form an all out war. Overall, Koba is the biggest enemy to humans and apes alike who only cares about keeping the animosity towards the two alive. Predator.jpg|The Predators (Predator/Aliens vs. Predator) are a race focused upon hunting and killing. Anime/Manga File:Esdeath_killer.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is terrifying and murderous sadist who enjoyed most brutal battles and ending people's lives in the most agonizing ways. Nagisa_Bloodlust.gif|Despite his initial character, impression and appearance, Nagisa Shiota (Ansatsu Kyōshitsu) possesses a frighteningly massive amount of hidden bloodlust. V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) has only known to find solace in his life through fighting with his sword and killing as many enemies as possible. At one point, his need to fight was high enough to drive him to kill one hundred Chuder soldiers in a single night. Hollow_Ichigo.jpg|When taken over by his inner Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) becomes a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. First Gotei captains.jpg|According to Yhwach, the First Captains of the Gotei 13 (Bleach) were actually a brutal mob of killers. Zanka no Tachi.png|Genryusai Yamamoto (Bleach) was once feared as a demon due to his ruthless leadership who even sacrificed his own subordinates and innocent lives to fufilled his goals. 523Unohana's true personality.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) was feared as the most terrifying criminal of Soul Society due to her endless thirst for bloody battle. YhwachRevival.png|Yhwach (Bleach) is the merciless leader of the Quincies who will readily sacrificed anyone to the point of commiting patricide by absorbing the Soul King to realize his goals. Rei Angry.jpg|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) ruthlessly killing evil while ignoring all pleas. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-man) awakens, which instills in him a single-minded desire to kill Exorcists. GohanSuperSaiyanIINV.png|Upon becoming a Super Saiyan 2, Gohan (Dragon Ball) became a merciless, sadistic killer who deliberately dragged out his fight with Cell to torture him. KidBuuEvil01.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) is a near-mindless killing machine who cares for nothing but wanton mass destruction. If he is not destroyed, Buu will not stop until everything in existence is wiped out. Sneezing_Personality.gif|While she has blue hair, Launch (Dragon Ball) is sweet and gentle. However whenever she sneezes, her hair turns blonde and Launch becomes a vicious psychopath. File:Broly Crushes Paragus and Pod.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) is destructive, drove by Goku/Kakarot when they were infants. File:Elfen_Lied_1.jpg|Lucy (Elfen Lied) is the Diclonius meant killing humans, drove by DNA Voice. Acnologia past truth-1.jpg|Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is an extremely ruthless Dragon Slayer, having slaughtered countless Dragons to satisfy his thirst for revenge. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) has suffered persecution for centuries due to his immortality, and has developed multiple personalities that turned to serial killers and cold-blooded assassins, and the original Utsuro has became omnicidal. Goblin Slayer.jpg|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is completely ruthless in hunting down goblins, to the point of massacring any goblins nest he can find... Goblin Slayer merciless.jpg|...including children. Demon_InuYasha.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha), when overcome by his demon blood, has a tremendously murderous intent. Kars Anime JoJo.png|Despite his stern, no-nonsense exterior, Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) possesses a murderous and sadistic nature… Kars_genocide JoJo.png|…massacring most of his race, including his parents when they sought to execute him in order to maintain natural order. Dio glorious.png|DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) shows a lack of restraint in his violence, and is prone to murderous outbursts even as far as his childhood. Scarykira.png|Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) is a paraphilic serial killer who has been lurking unnoticed in the town of Morioh for years. Kan_Ki Kingdom.png|Before becoming a general for the Qin, Kan Ki (Kingdom) was a mountain bandit with a penchant for decapitation as he would personally behead every person in any city or village he conquered, which earned him the moniker the Beheader. Thernadier childhood.png|Due to his father corrupt teachings, Felix Aaron Thenardier (Madan no Ou to Vanadis)… Thernadier young adulthood.png|…grew up to become an extremely ruthless and brutal tyrant. Gyokuen insanity.png|Driven insane by her hatred for King Solomon, Arba (Magi the Labyrinth of Magic) became immensely sadistic and brutal willingly to kill even her own descendants for both world annhilation and sadistic entertainment. Danna’s Body.jpeg|As a creature born from evil energy, Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) will kill anyone he wants without even a remote sense of remorse. True Diana.jpeg|Influenced by the Orb, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) has grown into a power-hungry woman who will show no mercy to those who stand in her way of becoming the queen of MÄR Heaven. The_Chess_Leader.jpeg|Despite his charms, Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the mad leader of the evil Chess Pieces army, who accepted the Zombie Tattoo to become immortal. Looking down on the mortality of the world, Phantom will stop at nothing to wipe out all of humanity. Zombie Tattoo Spreading.JPG|While under the influence of the Zombie Tattoo, Alviss (Marchen Awakens Romance) entered a berserk state where he wouldn't hesitate to kill his own allies. Bloodsucker_Peta.jpeg|Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) shares Phantom’s ideals that humans are trash and feels no regret for the pain he causes others. He once even wiped out an entire fortress, not only killing enemy warriors, but innocent women and children as well. Halloween_the_Zodiac.jpeg|After killing the ones who constantly bullied him as a child, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) learned the pleasure of tormenting others. He grew up to join the Chess Pieces as one of their strongest and most sadistic soldiers. My_Name_Is_Chimera.jpeg|After acquiring the power to get revenge on the men who tortured her, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) decided to abandon her humanity as well as her original name, Eileen. From that day on, she would be known as Chimera, a monster who enjoys giving pain rather than receiving it. Weasel of the plants.jpeg|Many plant manipulators, have the dream of growing a plant that reaches the sky. Weasel’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) Guardian ÄRM, Yggdrasil is a tree that grows bigger and stronger by absorbing the pain and suffering her master causes others. In order fulfill his dream, Weasel will kill and torture as many people as possible to make Yggdrasil grow. Candice.jpeg|Candice (Marchen Awakens Romance) was a sadistic army commander who showed no mercy in battle. Her bloodlust only increased when she defected to join the evil Chess Pieces. Deranged_Siblings.jpeg|When Rapunzel and Girom’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) father died of a disease, their mother became demented. She denied them of everything, even food and whipped them each day. This abuse would later seep into the siblings giving them sadistic personalities. Kouga_the_Ugly.png|Because of his ugly face, Kouga (Marchen Awakens Romance) has been treated miserably ever since he was a boy. The abuse and humiliation drove him into madness. Ever since he joined the Chess Pieces he's had a tendency to kill those around him, especially handsome boys. Pinocchion the Doll of Death.jpeg|Pinocchion (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a doll brought to life with dark magic. In addition to being a liar, Pinocchion is a sociopath who won't hesitate to kill to impress the Chess Pieces' Queen. Orco.jpeg|Orco (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a simpleminded but sadistic Bishop class Chess Piece. He takes pleasure in destroying buildings and along with Girom, was the one who demolished the beautiful city of Vestry. Maira.png|Maira (Marchen Awakens Romance) was once nothing but a cowardly Pawn-class Chess Piece. One day however he discovered Vaqua, a Guardian ÄRM with the power to absorb others. Since then, Maira has found pleasure in using Vaqua to absorb as many people as possible. Gathering the barbaric Zonnens.gif|Of all the psychopaths who converged towards the Chess Pieces' banner, the Zonnens (Marchen Awakens Romance) stood out as perfect examples of barbarity. Enjoying the era of chaos, they indulged in abominable acts of abduction, decimation and destruction and beheld the ravage as a sight of beauty. Because of their savagery, even Phantom revolted their very presence. Saturn the leader of the Zonnens.PNG|Saturn (Marchen Awakens Romance) is the leader of the barbaric Zonnens. Despite his Rook earring, Saturn possesses both the power and viciousness of a Knight-class Chess Piece. He even considers being called a monster as a compliment and prefers to torture his opponents before he kills them. Kei Munakata.jpg|Kei Munakata's (Medaka Box) Abnormality is his instinctive desire to kill. His instinctual ability as a killer is so great that he is capable of inflicting fatal injuries with his bare hands. Gara_Sand.jpg|Before being defeated by Naruto, Gaara (Naruto) was a near psychotic killer, especially when Shukaku influenced him. Shukaku's_Rampage.png|Shukaku (Naruto) is a very bloodthirsty monster tanuki, and even more so when under the full moon. Kaguya.png|The now extinct Kaguya Clan (Naruto) were known for their savagery and lust for bloodshed and war. Sasukee.png|Deranged with revenge, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) becomes a completely amoral murderer. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|When his enzymes take over, Jūgo (Naruto) becomes temporarily insane with killing intent. Shiliew Bloodlust.png|When Shiliew of the Rain (One Piece) was the Head Jailer of Impel Down, he ruthlessly killed any prisoner he wanted. AkainuLava.png|Akainu (One Piece) is the absolutely ruthless Fleet Admiral of the Marines, he is deeply feared by pirates and marines alike due to his complete ruthlessness. Arlong_Angry.PNG|When Arlong (One Piece) is angry, he enters a killing mode of sort, befitting that of a shark. File:Hatred_for_Humans.jpeg|Hody Jones (One Piece) inherited the fishman's hatred for humanity since he was taught to do so. He and his crew harm their minions and the ones who are friendly to humans. Doflamingo's smirk.gif|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) is sadistic tyrant described by his own brother as a demon who was born evil. Due to childhood trauma, he swore revenge against the Celestial Dragons by destroying the world they ruled over, massacring countless people including Dressrossa citizens and his own father and brother. Demented Scientist.JPG|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is a mad scientist with a bad reputation for building weapons to murder people like test subjects. He even has no problem killing his own loyal henchmen just to demonstrate the use of his inventions. Furious Pica.JPG|Pica (One Piece) is very sensitive about his high-pitched voice. If someone so much as snickers, Pica will violently slaughter them. Don't Ever Laugh.JPG|Due to being constantly ridiculed during his years as a slave, Gild Tesoro (One Piece) will kill anyone who dares to laugh without his permission. File:Half_Fighting_Fish.png|Despite his flamboyant and flashy attitude, Dellinger (One Piece) becomes sadistic and bloodthirsty because of his own heritage of Fighting Fish fishman. Hothead Gladius.png|Gladius (One Piece) is feared for his very short temper which often gets the best of him. If someone offends him or his captain, Doflamingo in even the slightest way Gladius will use his powers to blow them up. Caribou The Psycho.PNG|Caribou (One Piece) is an insane pirate known for slaughtering Marines. His sadistic nature leads to him using brutal ways to kill people such as burying them alive or suffocating them with his powers. File:Cavendish_and_Hakuba.png|Cavendish (One Piece) possesses a dual personality, Hakuba, who is ruthless in slashing down everyone in range whenever Cavendish falls asleep. big mom 2.jpg|"Big Mom" Charlotte Linlin (One Piece) is immensely brutal, she will ruthlessly kill anyone even her own children. What she desires above all is sweets and will destroy entire countries should they fail to give it to her. Invitees who refused to attend her tea parties will have their loved ones decapitated as presents. Charlotte Family.gif|Due to Linlin's influence, most of the Charlotte Family (One Piece) are just as murderous and ruthless as their tyrannical mother. Perosperos sadistic-1.png|Charlotte Perosperos (One Piece) is one of the most sadistic members of the Charlotte Family. He even cannibalize people by turning them into candy. Brulee.jpg|Charlotte Brulee (One Piece) enjoyed killing attractive girls and attempted to slice Nami apart and even boil Carrot alive. Pudding past-1.png|Being viciously bullied and scorned for her third eye as a child Charlotte Pudding (One Piece)… 3rd Eye Pudding.png|…grew up to be very cruel and sadistic. Charlotte Katakuri-1.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) is fiercely loyal to his mother Linlin and is willing to ruthlessly kill to realize her goals. Amande swordmanship.png|Amande (One Piece) is extremely sadistic, as she believes there is no meaning in slaughter without excruciating pain. The Vinsomke Family One Piece.PNG|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) are a royal family of prestigious Underworld assassins and mercenaries. Don Krieg.jpg|Don Krieg (One Piece) is a ruthless pirate admiral known for his underhanded tactics and mass murders. His dishonesty and brutal nature earned him the alias "Foul Play Krieg". Strongest Creature.png|Kaido (One Piece) is a ruthless warrior who does not make himself open to negotiation or excuses. Should someone fail to comply with his demands, Kaido won't hesitate to kill them. Kaido's craving for bloodshed has given him the idea of starting the biggest war in history. Jack the Beast.png|Jack the Drought (One Piece) has an unreasonable nature and always resorts to bloodshed. His ruthlessness extends to even attacking children and the elderly and has a love for causing destruction, even when there is no real benefit to it. Those who have witnessed Jack's personality in person describe these traits as madness. Rob Lucci.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) is a heartless mass murderer and the strongest member in the history of CP9… File:Rob_Lucci_slaughter.gif|…and at the age of 13, slaughtered 500 kingdom soldiers for surrendering to pirates. ENEL.jpg|Thinking of himself as God because of his Logia Devil Fruit powers, Enel (One Piece) believes he has the right to kill anyone he wants and is one of the most sadistic, egotistical, and uncaring characters of the series. He even destroyed his entire home, Birkia just because he felt like it. Vinsmoke Clan.png|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) are a royal family of prestigious Underworld assassins. Shakushi.gif|Kuro (One Piece) shows absolutely no remorse in killing his subordinates. Capone Bege underworld.png|A bloodthirsty psychopath, Capone "Gang" Bege (One Piece) is infamous in the Underworld for attacking mafia leaders simply for the sake of causing blood smeared chaos. His lust for bloodshed is so extreme, that he even desires to assassinate the Yonko Big Mom. Killing Instinct by Deep Sea King.gif|The Deep Sea King (One-Punch Man) is sadist who enjoys causing pain to others and starting fights. Phantom of inferno assasins.jpeg|Zahlenschwestern (Phantom of Inferno) are elite brainwashed female assassins of scythe master. They were created using the fighting data of Ein, Zwei and Dre… Ein and Zwei.jpeg|…Zwei and Ein were taken by scythe master because of their natural killing instincts. They were brainwashed and trained to eliminate any threat to inferno. Zwei's eye color change when his killer instincts are activated. Akua_Phasing.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) giving her signature deranged look that is filled with killing intent. File:Giriko.jpeg|Giriko (Soul Eater) can overwhelm his opponents with sheer raw power of the blood-lust built up over 800 years. Maruss.png|Maruss (Zatch Bell!) is a short tempered mamodo who finds pleasure in taking his anger out on innocent people. Due to Tia getting away from him so many times, he threatened that once he burned her book he would attack her bookkeeper's concert. Zofis’ Power.jpeg|Zofis (Zatch Bell!) is a heartless mamodo who only cares about becoming king. After brainwashing the sweet Koko into becoming his bookkeeper, Zofis forced her to burn down her village. Corrupt Koko.jpeg|Koko (Zatch Bell!) became sadistic because of Zofis' mind control and enjoys hurting people just as much as her mamodo does. Mamodo of Annihilation.jpeg|Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) believes killing mamodo is the very reason for his birth and only wants to become king so he can bring genocide upon his people. Vino the Talking Infant.jpeg|Despite being an infant, Clear Note's bookkeeper, Vino (Zatch Bell!) enjoys helping his mamodo and gets sadistic pleasure in hurting people and mamodo alike. Video Games Claude GTA III.jpg|Claude (Grand Theft Auto III) is a silent and merciless killer with no loyalty to anyone. In his quest for revenge, he will kill whoever stands in his way without hestation. Tommy Vercetti GTA Vice City.jpg|Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) identifies himself as a "convicted psychotic killer and drug dealer". Being known as "The Harwood Butcher" for killing eleven hitmen that had been sent to kill him, Tommy does not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. Spade H.png|Spade (Valkyrie Crusade) Assassin_H.png|Assassin (Valkyrie Crusade) Anki_Master_H.png|Anki Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Raidou.jpg|Raidou's (Dead or Alive) endless thirst for power is only matched by his demonic brutality. File:Ryu_Unmasked.jpg|While gentle and kind, Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) is completely merciless in battle, calmly slaying his enemies in a cold and ruthless fashion. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers